


kiss me in the dark tonight

by smackavoys



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, i got lazy halfway through, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smackavoys/pseuds/smackavoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's been a long time. You look good," he notes, and hopes to the gods that he doesn't sound smug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me in the dark tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Probably OOC? I'm not even sure. Not really an avid follower of the series, just saw Sea of Monsters and got Lukabeth feels, and totally thought that there was an overwhelming scarcity of Lukabeth fics, so here you have it. I don't know what this is supposed to be, even. My tag's not kidding, I got really lazy/incompetent about halfway into writing this.
> 
> Title from Lolita by Lana del Rey.

Percy knows she's been waiting to bring it up ever since he first said it, so he's not surprised when Annabeth brings it up after dinner, right as Grover disappears with one of Aphrodite's daughters. "So, you saw Luke?" Percy nods, half not wanting to look up to see her reaction. "Here?"

The son of Poseidon wants to roll his eyes, but he just heaves a sigh and nods. He turns his gaze to her and he can tell that she wants to ask more, but she just settles for flashing him a weak smile. "Well, at least he's still considerate enough to pay you a visit."  
  
Annabeth excuses herself to go to her cabin and go to bed. She glides through the underbrush, mind reeling and rants forming in her head, and it's so stupid that she shakes her head and tries not to think about it too much. Never mind the fact that she'd spent gods-know-how-long in love with Luke Castellan, and the fact that all she's wanted to do ever since he left was to see him one last time. He's not exactly the person she'd fallen for anymore, so she shouldn't feel this ache inside when she thinks about how he didn't come to her. "Just such a dick," she mutters.   
  
A hand wraps around her wrist, pulling her further into the forest, and her first instinct is to reach for her sword, but her fingers only grasp the fabric of her shirt. "Shit."  
  
The owner of the hand chuckles. "Nice to see you too, Annabeth." She flinches when she realizes it's a voice she recognizes and slowly looks up, unsure of what to feel.   
  
A breathless " _Luke_ " is all she can manage. He looks much older than she'd remembered, his hair cut shorter and expression more tired, and he has a leather jacket that's so unlike anything he'd ever wear slung over his shoulder. He gives her this small smile that makes her kind of want to die inside, but all she does is pull her hand back sharply and do anything but smile back.   
  
"W-what are you doing here?" She straightens up as she answers, trying her best to sound indifferent. The smile on his face widens and she knows it means he can see right through her. He takes a step closer to her and tosses his jacket aside, making her swallow the lump in her throat.   
  
Her palms are sweating and her heart is racing, and _no_ , this isn't okay. She moves away from him, eyebrow raised as she looks at him expectantly for an answer. "I visited Percy, and he and I can't stand each other. Can't I visit a friend?" He continues moving closer.   
  
"I-" she stutters, "we are not friends, Luke." His step falters momentarily, and she thinks she's won, but then he grabs her chin, making her look up at him, their faces inches apart.   
  
He hums in agreement. "Hm, you're right." His grip on her loosens but she still can't look away. "We were a lot more than friends, weren't we, Annabeth?" She wishes she had looked away, because now she just wants to wipe that smirk off his face and she's staring at his lips and he's probably getting the wrong idea.   
  
"Luke, don't..." Her eyes meet his and suddenly it's her lips that meet his and it's so natural that it sort of terrifies her. He pulls her closer to him, and she buries her hand in his hair, the other resting on the nape of his neck lightly. His lips move against hers urgently, and she's sent back to the days before Percy arrived, the days when they would exchange surreptitious kisses and relish in the adrenaline their clandestine meetings would leave pumping through their systems.   
  
Slowly, Luke's hands find their way to her waist, and he slowly guides her to step back and lean against a tree trunk. He doesn't really know how far she'll let him go until she realizes that the guy whose hand is crawling under her shirt is Luke, and pushes him away abruptly. He hopes she won't.   
  
She doesn't.   
  
Instead, she tugs at his hair and he takes it as a sign to hoist her leg up around her waist, hand grasping her thigh in place and body pressing against her in ways that leaves her with shallowed breathing. Slowly, the hand under her shirt moves further down, to the waistband of her pants.   
  
She's used to wearing armor, so her eyes pop open in slight surprise at how his hands travel her body so easily and smoothly, and a part of her - the daughter of Athena part - tells her that this is where it should end. It only takes half a second before she decides to let it go on, because it's Luke, and it's probably going to turn out as sex with Luke, and she'd like to believe that sex with Luke is good.   
  
It's not the first time they've gone this far ( _they've gone_ so _much farther_ ), but it's the first time either ( _or is it both?_ ) of them had the intent of actually going any further than that, so he breaks away and rests his forehead against hers, his free hand rubbing up and down her waist gently. She feels as if she's about to melt. "You okay?" he asks in a low voice.   
  
She nods, chest heaving, and that's when she registers the position she's in: hand in his sandy hair, the other grasping his shoulder firmly, leg around his waist and one of his hands sneaking up to her back. "Yeah," Annabeth says before swallowing the lump in her throat. She continues in a clearer voice. "Yeah, I'm fine." She watches as he tries to look for any sign of reluctance, but she just keeps her eyes locked on his, so he inches forward and this time she's the one who kisses him. 

He wastes no time in picking up right where they'd left off, body moving against hers more roughly as the hand hooked around her leg moves to the waistband of her pants and pushes it down with ease. The loose material slides from her legs just as easily, and she kicks the clothes aside haphazardly. She feels his hands on her thighs gradually moving up and a whimper escapes her lips and it's ages of foreplay later when he has both her legs around him and he finally pushes inside her, and she can't hold back her cries.

Their kiss breaks and she throws her head back, eyes closing and toes curling. His lips slide from hers down to her neck, where he bites at her skin, sucking harder and harder as her hips erratically meet his thrusts with growing speed. She throws all the fucks she gave out the window and mewls, letting out sounds she'd only ever heard herself make with Luke before.

She's already come once when he unravels, gasping and grunting and panting into her neck. It's messy and it's unceremonious, and it leaves them both completely out of breath. There's silence and it's not the comfortable kind of silence, so she picks up her bottoms and slips them back on, hoping that she wouldn't feel as sore during training tomorrow. 

"Annabeth," Luke calls after dressing. She turns her gaze towards him, cheeks still flushed and loose strands of hair sticking to her sweaty neck and forehead. He doesn't look any less disheveled with his shirt wrinkled and sweaty and his hair sticking out in different directions.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck covering up that hickey tomorrow." With a smirk, he salutes her lazily like it's the last time they'll ever see each other. She raises her hand, about to flip him off, when she hears Grover call out her name. She turns her head in the direction of the voice for a moment before looking back to find Luke gone, jacket and all, and she's too preoccupied with the all-too familiar ache in her chest to realize that tears are slipping out of her eyes.

* * *

He turns and forces himself not to smirk when he sees the three people in front of him. "Well, what a surprise. If it isn't my two favorite cousins," he snipes. 

The long-haired one on Percy's right pipes up, and Luke really couldn't care less, so he tries to speed up the conversation, itching to move towards Annabeth. 

She swallows the lump in her throat as he approaches, and he can see the red mark he'd left just nights before. "It's been a long time." She nearly snorts, but instead folds her arms across her chest and shoots him a glare. "You look good," he notes, and hopes to the gods that he doesn't sound smug. He's not sure what makes him want to laugh more, the dirty look Percy's shooting him or the way Annabeth squirms.

He doesn't think more of how Annabeth looks at him intently the entire time he talks. Or maybe he does, but decides to brush it off. It's too late for him anyway.


End file.
